Home
Remember... # This is a canon and fanon wiki, which means that most of the stuff on this wiki is fanmade (a.k.a not real) and will never show on TV. # This wiki does NOT own Peppa Pig. Peppa Pig is copyrighted to Nick Jr. and Channel 5 England. This is simply a wiki made for fun. # Some pages do contain some swear words, but keep in mind that the creators are not responsible for this. # You can claim any page is yours. # Stuff can get pretty "cracktastic" on this wiki, so please don't hate! "Cracktastic" means it's hilarious and makes very little sense. Not everyone sees it as funny. # Please do not add sexual and shock content onto your pages. A page with such content has been created before; when the Wikia staff discovered it, the four contributors were blocked across Wikia for a few days. # Respect the admins and the Wikia staff. If you think you are better than the staff, you face a risk of being blocked from Wikia. # Do not create spam, poorly written articles or pointless articles. We are currently working to remove all of the waste from this wiki. Also do not make spam comments. # Do not offend the new owner and don't edit the owner's pages without permission or you will be blocked. Exceptions are: adding categories, polishing up and if the owner allows anyone to edit. # No sockpuppetry, but if a team of users want to edit the wiki they must create separate accounts. # If you cause trouble as an admin and/or a bureaucrat, we will request Wikia to remove your admin and/or your bureaucratic rights unless that person is the owner. # The "Non-Animal" category is not to be used on crossover characters. User of the Month 2005EvimothCity (1st Place) CreationBeTheWorld23 (2rd Place) Drdevilfx (3rd Place) Pages Canon *Peppa Pig (character) *George Pig *Mummy Pig *Daddy Pig *Alexander Pig * Peppa Pig: The Golden Boots Fanon *Jase Pig *Selmo Pig *Peppa and the Apple Juice * Bring me 2 life * Peppa Pig : The Movie * Peppa Pig: Daddy Pig's Horror Movie Stories * Peppa Misbehaves * Boooo Booooo Peppa * George's Obsession with Angels of Jarm and Tayo the Little Bus * Slip Coaches * Peppa the VIP * Confusions * Peppa Gets Pranked * Jolly Roger * George's Favorite Shows * Sick Season 1 * Tayo to the Rescue * Fast as Peppa * Spoil Sport * That Snail is Fast * Trip to China Which spinoff is the best? Emily Elephant: Da Show Candy Cat The Peppa Show Eggs None of the above Got interesting facts about "Peppa Pig"? Post 'em on the Did you know... article! This is what JayJayPlane got when he looked up 'dine-saw'. "OH MY GOSH XD" ~Brony4Everr Affiliated wikis This is a list of affiliated wikis. Please check them out! If you are interested in this wiki, you will most likely be interested in these! Toot the Tiny Tugboat Wiki Tayo the Little Bus Wiki Peppa Pig World Wiki Cracktastic Wiki The Bully Wiki Horry Henry Wiki Elory's Wiki The You Place Category:Browse Category:Home Page